marvel_comics_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Radioactive Spider-Man
Radioactive Spider-Man is an American animated web series based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The series airs on Netflix. Plot After being Spider-Man for one mouth, young average high school teenager Peter Parker begins learning of what it mean of being a true hero while dealing villains and high school. Episodes See List of Radioactive Spider-Man episodes Characters Main Character * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Scott Menville) - A young teenager who gain spider-based abilities. Recurring Characters * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Hynden Walch) - Peter's love interest. * Harry Osborn/Hero Goblin (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) - Peter's best friend and son of the Green Goblin who later become his own hero, the Hero Goblin. * Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Peter's friend who later gain her own spider-like powers. * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Peter's aunt and mother figure. * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - Peter's deceased uncle and father figure who often appears in flashbacks. * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - The obnoxious, bossy, yet, loud-mouthed head of the Daily Bugle who's see Spider-Man nothing more about a menace to society, but truly show to be kind-hearted. * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Alex Desert) - Jameson's friend who's the co-head of the Daily Bugle who's refuse to believe Jameson of Spider-Man being a criminal. * Betty Brant (Voiced by Catherine Taber) - Jameson's secretary and formed an friendship with Peter. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by David Faustino) - A high school jock who's previously often bullies Peter, but start becoming one of his friends after his uncle was killed. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Ashley Eckstein) - A cat burglar-turned-heroine who's become one of Spider-Man's allies. * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Gary Cole) - A police captain who trusts Spider-Man and see him as a true hero. * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Peter's old childhood babysitter who gain powers after a blood transfusion by Spider-Man. * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - A psychiatrist who works at the Ravencroft Institute. * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Scott Porter) - A blind lawyer who's a vigilante and one of Spider-Man's allies. * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Seychelle Gabriel) - A fellow high school student who's Peter's friendly rival-turned-one-time love interest who's know Peter's Spider-Man and promise keep it. Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes/Kevin Michael Richardson) - Spider-Man's arch-enemy and the CEO of OsCorp Industries who become a supervillain while using a serum know as Globulin Green. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Troy Baker) - An ex-OsCorp scientist who become a supervillain after a lab accident which fused his four robotic tentacle-like arms and one of Spider-Man's arch-enemies. * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by David Sobolov) - A crime boss who seek to rule New York's criminal underworld and see Spider-Man as a, not only as a annoyance, but a threat to his criminal empire. ** Hammerhead (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - Kingpin's bodyguard/assistant. * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Chris Cox) - An electric-powered criminal. * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) - An former illusionist-turned-illusionist-theme supervillain who use his illusions to foil Spider-Man. * Vladimir Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - A Russian hunter who was train in the arts of hunting by his father, Sergei, the previous Kraven. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - An elderly villain who was a former scientist who forced to retried, due to his age. * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Peter's rival who the Venom symbiote after it was rejected by Spider-Man. * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - An shapeshifter who can turn his body into living sands after a lab accident. * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) - A criminal who gain a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Danica McKellar) - A White Rabbit-theme villainess who has a obsession with Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ** Panda-Mania (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - White Rabbit's friend/partner who's a panda-theme villainess. ** Hippo (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A mutant Hippopotamus who's White Rabbit's bodyguard. * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A scientist who turn into a lizard-like creature. * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A private investigator-turned-scorpion-theme supervillain. * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Greg Cipes) - A high school drop out who become a criminal after creating two vibro-powered gauntlets. * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Jeff Bennett/Steven Blum) - A illegal weapons supplier who become his own goblin and soon become a rival to the Green Goblin himself. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Nolan North) - An psychopathic serial killer who gain a symbiote, which is the offspring of Venom. * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - A corrupt ex-OsCorp scientist who was the ex-boyfriend of Spider-Woman. Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Web Series Category:Netflix Category:Series